How much for the hour?
by Bang You're Dead
Summary: Living off his charms is not all its cracked up to be, is something that Fiyero knows well. Fiyero learned never to be suprised by anything, until one day he got the biggest surprise of all.


How much for the hour?

"Argh I'm so tired," Fiyero moaned, pulling off the knee high boots that were part of his trade mark outfit which was a big part of the reason he got so popular.

"What was it this time? A kid's party, whose parents thought you were a clown or a secret sweet 16 party that a teenage boy always wanted?" Avaric asked, lazing around on his bed as he had been all day. The night was his life, the night life.

"Much much worse, it was 80th birthday party. They lolled me into a deep sleep while playing bingo before attacking me with their grabby hands while I was weak and unprepared," Fiyero collapsed onto his bed, rubbing the sore spot on his cheek after all the grabbing. When Avaric looked away for moment, Fiyero was quick to rub the other type of cheek that was awfully sore after the party.

"I know your parents cut you off, but is this really the best way to earn money?" Avaric asked, never understanding why anyone did anything that needed them to be out of bed before three in the afternoon.

"If I don't want to actually work, I have to live off my charm and this pays much better than any other job. How else would I be able to stay in the lap of luxury?" he gestured around as Avaric looked at the filthy apartment they lived in.

"What do you ... oh," Avaric looked at Fiyero's perfect hair, polished white boots that never seemed dirty and his endless supply of clothes. That was Fiyero's idea of luxury.

"Well you ..." Avaric continued but was interrupted by the shrill tones of Fiyero's phone singing 'I'm a Barbie Girl'.

"Hi Prince Fiyero Party's how may I help?" Fiyero repeated his usual speech into the phone.

"Yeah, I'd like to book a party for as soon as you can do," a muffled voice that seemed somewhat familiar asked.

"Well if you're up for it I'm free tonight," he decided to work even though it was his night off, he really needed a new outfit.

"That's great! How much does it cost for an hour?" the voice asked, a female voice Fiyero decided, definitely female.

"Ummm," Fiyero wasn't quite sure how to answer.

"That came out wrong. I just wanted to know how much it would cost," she explained.

"One hundred for a small party and two fifty for a large party," Fiyero picked at his nails as he explained the prices.

"It's only me and a few friends so the small party would be great. Come to Apartment 58 in Oztree house, I'll buzz you up," she cut of the line before Fiyero could say his trade mark end of conversation catch phrase.

Fiyero caught up on a few hours sleep before putting on favourite outfit of white trousers, white shirt with a fitted red waist coat to finish the outfit off. He pulled a quick comb through his hair as he ran out the door.

On the walk round to Oztree house (there was no way he could afford to drive a bubble around definitely not while the air prices were so high) he thought about his girl. Well she wasn't really his; she wasn't his in any sense other than in sense that he loved her. But how could a girl like her ever fall for a lowly party entertainer. Yeah, he was a prince but princes weren't anything special, not in this neighbourhood. It was the thought that one day he might have enough money to show the girl he loved that he would afford to look after her, that kept him going through all the arse grabbing and repeated conversations.

Once at the door Fiyero buzzed and spoke with fake enthusiasm as the speaker came on,

"Prince Fiyero here to make all your party dreams come true!"

"Come on up Fiyero," she answered simply bussing the door open for him.

Outside number 58 Fiyero ran his fingers through his hair one final time and put on a big smile. Fiyero was a bit taken aback by the girl wrapped head to foot in a dark cloak that hid her completely.

The strange girl led Fiyero into the apartment where a chair laid waiting for him,

"Sit here. I have a surprise for you ," she said.

Fiyero sat down but wondered,

"Your voice is so familiar, have we met before?"

"Maybe. Maybe not," she answered simply but her voice turned mischievous as she asked,

"Are you ready for your surprise?"

The strange girl tied a tie over his eyes so it was left in complete darkness as she sat on his lap. Without any hesitation the girl, crushed her lips against his. She quickly moved leaning into him, capturing his breath and mixing it with her. For a moment Fiyero thought about the money he would get if he would through with this, but only for a moment. An image of his girl smiling at him from across a crowded room and with that thought trapped in his mind, he pushed the girl off of him and pulled off the tie off his eyes. As he focused his eyes, the girl was quick to cover herself up again.

"I'm sorry, you're really pretty and all," he said before realising what he'd just said, "I mean I can tell you're really pretty from the way you move and stuff. I'm sorry, but I have a girlfriend. Well she's not really my girlfriend. I love her and this feels like cheating on her. I could never do that to her just in case one day she realises she loves me too."

"Fiyero, I love you too," the strange girl sobbed.

"Wait, take off your hood, let me see you," he said desperately, sure he knew that voice. Fiyero stood up and gently pulled the hood off her head. Her green skin and raven hair lit up the room as Fiyero held her to his chest, never wanting to let go.

"My girl," he repeated again and again stroking her hair, "I never thought you could fall for a party entertainer."

"I never thought you could fall in love with a vegetable," Elphaba giggled, "But remember you have to do whatever I say, I am paying for this party remember!"

"I was going to say it's on the house but what do you have in mind," Fiyero grinned as her eyes glanced towards the bedroom.

Fiyero caught her up in his arms and kissed her passionately as he carried her into the bed room where he laid her down before asking one question,

"Will you marry me?"

"Of course I will," she dragged him to kiss her once more.

* * *

**Thanks to ElphabaROCKS for writing a review of What do you want for your birthday? Him! that randomly inspired me to write this. :P x**


End file.
